1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bras or brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable circular knit bra having a stabilizing areas located at the center between the breast cups, and each breast cup provides support while permitting flexibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern bras are designed to accommodate both a need for comfort during wear as well as a need for support. A bra must therefore provide flexibility, freedom of movement, and breast support.
Circular knit bras have become popular for the maximum comfort and flexibility that they provide. Circular knit technology has been used to create bras that accommodate a need for maximum stretchability and freedom of movement, such as sports bras.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,525 to Richards describes the use of a circular knitting machine to produce a seamless garment blank. To assemble a bra, the seamless garment blank is cut, folded, and sewn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,836 to Osborne describes a bra made from a circular-knit garment blank. Each circular-knit garment blank has a welt at one end with a fabric portion integrally knit thereto. To assemble the bra, neck and armhole areas are cut in the fabric segment to define front and rear strap portions, which are sewn to complete the formation of the bra. Full cup support areas are provided in each breast cup region by adding fed-in yarns in the knitting process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,745 to Albright provides a circular knit bra that is elasticized by the selective insertion of elastic yarn segments in selected wales and courses, to define the contoured area to be elasticized.
While bras of circular knit construction have become popular for the maximum comfort and flexibility desirable in an undergarment, they provide little support in the breast area. Additionally, traditional circular knit bras do not provide support in the area between the breast cups. Therefore, a need still exists for a circular knit bra having support areas of increased stability, thereby providing a comfortable bra that provides the additional breast support necessary during activity. Moreover, because circular knit bras lack adjustment means, it may not be possible for every woman to find a circular knit bra of appropriate size. A need therefore exists for an adjustable circular knit bra that provides superior fit.